1. Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a holder for an object having an interior hole, for example for a compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD), and to a method of using the holder.
2. Background Information
Compact discs (CD's) and digital video discs (DVD's) are currently very popular and prevalent data storage mediums for storing music, movies, computer software, and other forms of digital data. Physically, the CD's and DVD's are thin, circular optical storage discs and have measurements of about 1 millimeters (mm) in thickness, and 12 centimeters (cm) in diameter. The discs have a single, central, interior hole, which has a diameter of about 1.5 cm. The discs are typically formed of polycarbonate, or another plastic material.
The digital data is generally stored on the discs in an optically readable format. The data is typically written into pits, or depressions, which may be sensed or read from a data surface on the underside of the discs, with the use of an optical system. The undersides of the discs accordingly represent sensitive data surfaces that should not be scratched, dirtied, or otherwise degraded. Otherwise, it may not be possible to recover the digital data with fidelity.
Various devices to protect CD's and DVD's are known in commerce. In order to put the inventors developments in context, and to help the reader in understanding the significance of the present invention, it may be helpful to discuss some of the devices that are currently in widespread use. CD's and DVD's are typically purchased and stored in thin, plastic, hinged cases, commonly referred to as jewel cases.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a prior art jewel case 100 that may be used to store a CD or DVD disc 160. The disc includes a central hole 162 and a sensitive data surface 164. The jewel case is a plastic container that includes a back 102, a hinged cover 104, a disc storage compartment 106 to store the disc, and a locking post 108 to lock the disc in the compartment. A user 180 may insert the disc in the compartment, lock the hole around the locking post, and close the hinged cover to store the disc inside the jewel case.
Although prevalent, there are a number of salient disadvantages associated with the use of jewel cases for the storage of discs. For one thing, the jewel cases generally sacrifice disc accessibility, and user convenience, in favor of disc protection. Often, the storage of a disc in a jewel case, and the subsequent removal of the disc from the jewel case, may be time consuming and laborious. In a representative use, the hinged cover of the jewel case may be opened, the disc may be snapped onto the locking post of the jewel case, and then the hinged cover may be closed. Two hands are generally needed in order to handle both the disc and the case. Those who use jewel cases often, such as software professionals, will appreciate that there is an opportunity cost associated with performing each of these operations. Additionally, when stored in the case, the disc is not readily accessible to the user, and the case needs to be re-opened, etc. in order to recover the disc.
Another salient disadvantage with jewel cases, is that due to their time consuming and labor intensive nature, users may neglect the proper use of the jewel cases, in favor of disc accessibility, speed, and convenience. In many instances, the users may not even bother to place the discs back into the jewel cases. The users may instead simply set the discs on a convenient desktop or other surface. This may put the sensitive data surface of the discs at risk. It is generally advisable not to contact the data surface with materials that may cause scratching or contamination. Placing the discs on desktops, or on the top of CD or DVD players, may harm the discs. The surfaces may have rough spots, or dirt, dust, or other particles. In general, the inventor has recognized that anything besides air may potentially cause scratching or contamination. Later, when the disc is needed, the thin aspect ratio of the disc may make it difficult for the user to remove the disc from the surface without sliding the disc across the surface. Such sliding of the disc may cause scratching and contamination of the data surface.
In some instances, the disc may be placed on the surface with the data surface facing up, to help to reduce scratching and contamination. However, the data surface is generally devoid of markings, and it may be difficult to subsequently identify the disc. Additionally, such placement may promote directly touching the data surface, which may cause contamination with oils from the skin.
Sleeves have also been employed to protect CD's and DVD's. The sleeves may provide somewhat greater disc accessibility compared to jewel cases, but they generally provide less disc protection. Dirt and other particles may potentially be introduced into the sleeve, and scratch or contaminate the disc as it is slid into and out of the sleeve.
Accordingly, there is a general need in the art for new and improved disc holders.